


Promises

by kumatitty



Series: Claustober 2020 [3]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Brother Feels, Cute Kids, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, ONCE AGAIN CUTE NICKNAMES, PINKY promises., Promises, brothers!!!, crying. i love them both i cant, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumatitty/pseuds/kumatitty
Summary: “Mmm, wha’ happened, Luke?”“I had, I had a bad dream again.”
Relationships: Claus & Lucas (Mother 3)
Series: Claustober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT 3: BROTHERS
> 
> THIS ALSO SUCKS bc its an old WIP that i never finished but its cute ig so/???? and i was tooo lazy to write anything for today so YEAH OOPS here!

“Clausy… ‘M scared…”

Blinking away the remaining sleep in his eyes, Claus groaned as he turned over, face to face with what he could make out as his brother looming over him. Lucas’ eyebrows were creased together, a small pout on his lips, and his eyes glistening over with water. The only thing illuminating his features was the moon’s shimmering rays escaping in through the window, making Claus cover his eyes for a bit due to the overwhelming brightness. 

“Mmm, wha’ happened, Luke?” He questioned, patting the side next to him.

“I had, I had a bad dream again.” Lucas murmured, taking the opportunity to lay down next to him. Claus took his hand, squeezing it lightly as to assure him to continue.

“Well, It wasn’t t-that bad, I guess, but,” Lucas started, turning his gaze away, “I was in this, this big field of sorts. There were a lot of cool sunflowers, they were everywhere! ‘N I was just walking around. Also, you were there too.”

“Anyways, we were both walking, I was going to ask you something, but… There was a fire.” Lucas squeezed his hand tighter as he continued, “Everything was burning and I didn’t know where you were and all I could see was the fire and I could hear you in the distance but I couldn’t find you and you were screaming Clausy but I still couldn’t find you and—”

Claus prevented him from rambling any more, enveloping him in his own crushing hug. His shirt was slightly dampening, but he was sure it’d dry off by the morning so he couldn’t bring himself to care too much. Rubbing soothing circles in Lucas’s back, he reassured him with small phrases, seeing as the other slowly began to ease into just shaky breaths. He turned to look at Claus, Claus offering a soft smile in return.

“You better, Luke?”

“...Yeah. Thanks, Clausy.”

Claus smiled wider at that.

“Let’s go to bed, okay? I’ll always protect you, Luke. I promise.”


End file.
